Francis vs Daryl Dixon
Description These two badass bikers are going to have it out. Will Francis shotgun his way to victory? Or will Daryl make Francis turn? Interlude Wiz: During the Zombie apocolypse, a wide variety of characters will either come from a rich family or just a simple gang Boomstick: And nobody fits this description like these two. Wiz: Francis, the cocky biker from Left 4 Dead Boomstick: And Daryl Dixon, the badass of Rick Grimes' group Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skilled to see who would win a Death Battle. Francis Wiz: Loud, cocky, and pretty sure he's indestructible, Francis is the stereotypical biker Boomstick: Francis acts like the zombie apocolypse is thr worlds largest bar fight. When the virus hit, while everyone else stockpiled on food and hid, he found a shotgun and had some fun Wiz: Thats right. No cops, no laws, no order. In fact the fun he had was shooting zombies with buddies on a rooftop, while listening to music from a stolen jukebox. Boomstick: I would like to be him... in fact (a shotgun is heard) I'll be right back! The birds are going to be toast! Wiz: Oh boy... anyways, after splitting up from his buddies and dodging infected, he eventually met Bill, a Vietnam veteran, Louis, a Junior I.T anilist, and Zoey, a film student. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I'm back! (he throws a bird crap cover shotgun away) I hate goddamn birds! Wiz: Then you'll like Francis more because he hates everything on Earth Boomstick: Wow. He's like me! He loves shotguns, loves beer, hates stuff, and argues with his partners. Whats not to love?! Wiz: In game, Francis prefers Auto, Combat, and pump shotguns. All of which does major damage from short to mid-range. Boomstick: And when he gets into a jam, he takes out 2 M1911 pistols. But they can't be used at long range. Wiz: He also has a pipe bomb, that attracts zombies then blows up. Boomstick: And a molotov cocktail. Basiclly fire in a bottle Wiz: Francis also carries a Med-kit that recovers 80% of his health and pain pills that give him a 50% temporary health boost. Boomstick: This biker has taken some serious shit. He has survived cars and concrete being thrown at him by Tanks, being gored by Hunters, and being cut to ribbins by Witches Wiz: And if you don't believe us, here he is tanking a propane tank explosion and walking through fire and...BULLETS?! Boomstick: Wow. Bulletproof... I LOVE IT!!! Wiz: But don't overestimate this bikers power though. Even though he can take a good beating, it will be a matter of time before he takes to much damage and becomes incompacitated. Boomstick: But still you don't want to mess with this dead-shot biker Wiz: Wha? Francis: I'm not going to let these goddamn vampires beat me! Daryl Wiz: Silence is the most useful tool in the Zombie Apocalypse Boomstick: Well, except something that goes BOOM but let's agree to disagree Wiz: Anyway if sneaking is necessary who else to call but Daryl Dixon Boomstick: Daryl was born into an abusive Family the only one who really cared was his brother Merle who is a dick and, by the way, basically raised Daryl Wiz: But one day his Father and Uncle were out hunting deer and his Father got bit by a Walker and he had to be put down. But for some reason, Daryl couldn't bring himself to do it despite his Father never really cared about him, Boomstick: After this, Daryl and Merle made their way to Atlanta. They tried to board a helicopter but the pilot was bitten by another damn walker. Tough luck. Wiz: Daryl is an expert tracker, able to track deer from miles away! Boomstick: Stealth is his Bread n' Butter. With his trusty Crossbow and Knife, there's no way in hell your gonna be able to find him or even see him coming. Wiz: Daryl is pretty tough. He is able to walk off being shot and even surviving a 1-2 story fall onto one of his arrows, getting back up and really not showing any signs of pain Boomstick: The dude took out a military Tank with just one grenade, survived being ruthlessly tortured, survived Turmanus which was A FUCKING CANNIBAL CAMP, fought Merle to a stand still, was strong enough to hold back a pissed off Tyreese, and has literally killed countless walkers and people. Wiz: And if you think the only weapons Daryl has is the Crossbow and Hunting Knife your surely mistaken Boomstick: He's got a Rocket Launcher, sniper Rifle, shotguns, machine guns, a Sledgehammer, Even Assault Rifles, Baseball Bat, and an Axe Wiz: Daryl is the king in long range and short range combat. He also carries a rather large supply of ammo, sports drinks, food, and bottles to throw so he can trick enemies and distract them Boomstick: But Daryl prefers the crossbow due to it being extremely quiet and being ideal for long rang situations. Wiz: Daryl might be a badass but he's got his fair share of weaknesses. He's only got so much ammo and sometimes is even reckless. And he is still human, meaning he has normal limits for a guy like him Boomstick: Even with that, Daryl is an excellent survivor and fighter and you better hope he's not coming after you (Daryl shoots a hanging walker with his crossbow) Daryl: Waste of an Arrow Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle (The battle begins with Daryl tracking a deer, and gets ready to kill it) Daryl: This'll feed us for weeks! (He pulls up his crossbow when all of a sudden the deer's head explodes) ???: Got it! (Francis walks up to the dead animal) Francis: That was kinda awesome! (Daryl storms out of the bush he was hiding in and grabs Francis) Daryl: Asshole! I've been tracking that deer for miles! (Francis breaks Daryl's grip on him) Francis: Sucks to be you then, shithead (Daryl pulls up his crossbow and aims it at Francis) Daryl: You're dead, asshole (Francis pulls out his Combat shotgun and aims back at Daryl) Francis: Come get a piece! FIGHT!!! (Daryl fires a bolt from his crossbow at Francis and the arrow grazes his arm) Francis: I hate crossbows! (Francis takes out his pump shotgun and fires, missing Daryl) Daryl: Work on your aim (Daryl hits Francis with his crossbow and punches him to the ground) Francis: Alright you asked for--- (He turns to see that Daryl has disappeared) Francis: Now you hide from me? What a wuss! Daryl: Who said I'm hiding? (Daryl jumps from a tree and hits Francis with his sledgehammer) Francis: Oh, Jesus! (Francis headbutt Daryl and makes Daryl drop his sledgehammer) Francis: That's it! (Francis takes out his auto shotgun and fires 5 rounds into Daryl) Daryl: Ugh Francis: Remember that for next time! (As Francis leaves, Daryl uses a health stack and snuck past Francis and hid in a bush) Francis: *whistles* (Daryl pulls out his knife and lunges at Francis) Francis: WHAT THE HELL?! (Daryl stabs Francis in the belly but Francis pulls out the knife, tosses it away, and takes pain pills) Daryl: I had enough of this! (Daryl takes out his Double Barrel Shotgun, aims at Francis' legs, and shoots) Francis: OW! SHIT! (Francis falls on the ground and Daryl comes up to him) Daryl: See you in hell! (Daryl fires the other shell in the other shotgun barrel into Francis' stomache) Francis: Ugh... (Daryl turns around to leave Francis for the walkers) Francis: Healing! (Daryl turns around and sees Francis healing up with his health kit) Daryl: Damn it, you prick! (Francis finishes healing and takes out a pipe bomb while Daryl takes out grenade) Francis and Daryl: TIME TO FINISH THIS! (Francis activates his pipe bomb and Daryl pulls the pin on his grenade and both throw them) (The bombs hit each other in the air and bounce back toward their owners) Francis: Uh oh... Daryl: Shit... (The two grenades explode, leaving a cloud of dust) Francis: How the hell did I survive that?! (The dust clears and sees Daryl on the ground and Francis knelling with a fist in the ground) Daryl: Oh man, I'm messed up. (Francis limps over to Daryl, who loaded his last arrow into the crossbow (the others were lost in the explosion)) Daryl: Hope to god I hit him good (Francis steps on Daryl's chest and aims his Combat shotgun at the down Biker) Francis: Say goodbye! Daryl: Goodbye! (He fires his last bolt and the bolt hits his arm) Francis: Die! (He fires his shotgun in Daryl's stomache, chest, and arms until the gun runs out of ammo) (Francis pulls the bolt from him) Francis: Good thing I'm indestructible! K.O (Francis looks at Daryls body and steals Daryl's crossbow from his corpse) Results Boomstick: Badass down! Wiz: Although Daryl was stelthier, had more health options, and better weapon variety, Fancis' superior durability and deadlier arsenal sealed the win. Boomstick: Daryl may have survived a 2 story fall onto one of his arrows, but considering Francis can get nearly gored and still get back up makes this no contest. Wiz: And to mention that Francis also survived falls like that too, also makes this and easy feat for him Boomstick: And to top it all off the zombies Daryl as to deal with are shit compared to the infected in Left 4 Dead Wiz: Meaning that Francis also had the experience catagory too. Boomstick: Looks like Daryl was Left 4 Dead Wiz: The winner is Francis Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles